


Profound Daisies

by devilstrapped



Series: Profound Daisies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilstrapped/pseuds/devilstrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series of fanfiction is based on the TV program ''Pushing Daisies".<br/>Dean possesses the unique talent of being able to bring the dead to life merely by touching them. However, the person may remain alive only for one minute, or else someone else dies for them. A second touch will render the person dead again, unable to be revived. Through his connections with hunter Sam Winchester, Dean revives his childhood sweetheart, Cas. The trio, aided occasionally by Jo Harvelle, helps hunt different monsters of which are usually hard to point out without Dean's special talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crust

At that very moment in the town of Lawrence young Dean was 7 years, 12 weeks, 4 days and 10 minutes old. Young Dean was only a few feet behind his best friend and dog, Colonel. 3 sets of legs speeding through the brush. He reached out trying to make contact but Colonel was just out of touch. Closer… closer… The brush gave way to a clearing. Closer… closer… Colonel was 2 years, 5 weeks, 3 days, 2 hours and 8 minutes old and not a minute older. Out of nowhere, Colonel was hit by a passing semi-truck. A blur of big red obscured the impact. Dean stopped, horrified. Time slowed to a crawl, all sound was silenced except for the rapid, rhythmic pounding of Dean’s heart and the expansion and contraction of his lungs. He approached the unmoving body of his dead dog Colonel. This was the moment Young Dean realized he wasn’t like the other children. Nor was he like anyone else for that matter. Dean knelt down beside Colonel and as he reached out to stroke the dogs matted fur a small static pop of electricity transferred from his finger to Colonel’s fur. Colonel inexplicably scrambled to his feet with a happy dog-smile on his face and runs off into the field.

Young Dean could touch things and bring them back to life. He watched jaw wide open and furrow-browed as Colonel disappeared over the horizon. He stared at his finger, not sure exactly what just happened.

 

A fly, going about its daily duties was found sitting on a cupboard door darting to and fro when a fly swatter ends its life in one abrupt movement. This was Dean's childhood home. The dead fly landed on the counter top. Young Dean's mother Mary put the fly swatter down and returned to lovingly preparing a pie, pressing the dough into the pie plate. This was a gift given to him, but not by anyone in particular. There was no box, no instructions and no manufacturer's warranty. It just was and it was Dean's. Young Dean peered over the edge of the counter, reaching in and touching the dead fly. Another electric pop and the fly flies up and out of the window. The terms of use were't immediately clear nor was Dean concerned about them.

Laughter could be heard from the garden of his neighbours. A girl, her hair was held up with a red ribbon bow and she was wearing a denim dress that was covered with dirt. Young Dean was bashful. She was sat on her lawn making a small village out of mounds of dirt and cardboard boxes with Lego people and toy cars as her brother Gabriel watered the plants. Her name was Cas, at that very moment she was 8 years, 9 weeks, 3 hours and 2 minutes old. Young Dean did not think of her as being born or hatched or concieved in any way. Cas came ready made from the Lego fun factory of life. She made the final few touches to her newly created village and it came to life as her imagination took over. Large as life toy cars roamed through Cas' village and Lego people ran as the ground shook and Cas stomped on her recent creation. Just as Cas began to think one of the Lego men waas going to get away she is joined by another who quickly stomped on it and rested his fists on his hips in a superhero pos. Cas was joined by young Dean and the pair proceeded to stomp through the village that had been brought to life.

When Dean returned inside he couldn't find his mother. He searched the house in every room and found his mother in the last room he looked in, his little brother's bedroom. It was hot and flames spread accross the roof of the beforehand nicely decorated nursery. Dean's mother was pinned up on the roof, the flames covering her body and stomach bloody. Young Dean wanted to scream but instead ran to his brother, Sam's bed. Sam was 4 years, 40 weeks, 5 hours and 1 minute old when his and his sibling's mother died. Young Dean returned to where his mother now lay on the floor after taking his brother to safety. Young Dean reached out and touched his mother's cheek, a bolt of static electricity moved from his finger through Mary's face. Her constricted pupils dialated and Dean's mother was alive again. He slowly backed away as his mother stared at him.

60... 58... 57... 56...

Young Dean's random gift that was came with a caveat or two.

"Is the pie ready?" Mary continued out of the bedroom and looked down at her apron.

"I must have got the fruit juice on me. Clumsy." She made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Dean followed and sat at the kitchen table next to his younger brother still in shock to see his mother alive after watching her death. Mary pulled the pie out of the oven.

35... 34... 33... 32...

Mary placed the pie on the windowsill for it to cool.

 

Cas kicked over the last standing building in the village that was now destroyed and ran inside as her brother continued to water the plants.

23... 22... 21... 20...

Dean watched as his mother readied a second pie to go into the oven.

11... 10... 9... 8...

His gift was a gift that not only gave, it took.

Mary twisted the timer around, put a new pie in the oven and closed the oven door.

4... 3... 2...

Young Dean discovered that he could only bring the dead back to life for one minute without consequence. Any longer and someone else had to die.

In Cas' garden her older brother Gabriel dropped to the floor. Mary gasped and drew Dean's attention to Cas' garden where her brother lay dead on the grass. Later that night Dean stared out of his bedroom window at the ambulance taking his sweethearts brother away, horrified. Young Dean realized somehow in the grand universal scheme of things, he had traded his mother's life for Cas' brother's. Gabriel was 20 years, 10 weeks, 4 hours and 3 minutes old when Dean unintentionally took his life.

"Come on sweetie, into bed" Mary watched Dean quickly jump into bed and walked over to Sam and kissed his forehead and pulled up his blanket. Mary then moved onto Dean's bed and pulled up his blankets to his chest. There was one more thing about touching dead things that Dean didn't know and he learned it in the most unfortunate way. Mary leaned in and kissed Dean on his forehead and her lips touched his skin a pop of electricity shot from Dean to his mother and she fell back, dead.

First touch life, second touch dead again forever.

Dean jumped out of bed tears rolling down his cheek from having to watch his mother die twice. He poked at her cheek waiting for her to open her eyes and see the life rush back through her, but it didn't happen. Dean's heart pounded again louder that it had the first time he watched her die.

Cas' parents had already died and Gabriel was one of the only people she had left in her life to turn to except for her cousins Anna and Hael. A renowned ribbon dancing duo; "Heaven's Angels". For all intents, young Dean and his brother Sam were orphans too. After a brief mourning period their father panicked at the thought of raising children on his own and hustled them off to boarding school.

At their respective parent's funerals Dean, holding Sam's hand, and Cas walked towards each other. Dizzy with grief, curiosity and hormones Cas and Dean had their first and only kiss.

Young Dean watched the Neighbor Girl head back down the hill. After a moment, Young Dean's dog Colonel returns and bounds right up to him. He reaches out to pet Colonel and the dog pulls away. Despite this, Colonel wags his tail and smiles, keeping a safe distance and young Dean lead Colonel down the other side of cemetary hill.

The effect of his Mother's death on Dean's psyche was twofold. He avoided social attachments, fearing what he'd do if someone else he loved died. Secondly, he became obsessed with pies.


	2. The Facts

It's 19 years, 20 weeks, 1 day and 39 minutes later. Colonel was laid on a pillow on the floor next to the same man who had poured life back into him. Dean was kneading dough on the counter top in the kitchen of his proud pie shop "The Pie Hole". The expression "pie in the sky" entered popular culture in 1911, referring to a dessert so sweet it can only be found in heaven. But if you crave something before you die I recommend where the Pie Maker makes his pies. The peaches never brown. Berries ripe as the instant they were plucked. If they weren't so delicious and eaten so quickly, folks might notice the pies stayed fresh an unusually long time. Dead, dying or bruised fruit was lovingly picked from a bowl and placed into an empty pie crust. Bruises faded and dead fruit spontaneously engorged with juice, ripe and tasty. The dead fruit in his hand became ripe with everlasting flavor as long as he only touched it once. The pie maker touched the contents of every one. A piece of now fresh fruit spilled out of the pie crust and Dean reached out to catch it before it hit the ground as it landed on his hand the fruit spontaneously shriveled and darkened. For this reason the pie maker is a vegetarian. The pie maker was handsome and beautiful. An apron was worn proudly around his neck and tied around his waist. His green eyes twinkled at the reflected sunlight that bounced off of his baking trays. Dean seemed gruff but he was kind hearted. He baked alone, whistling quietly to himself, rarely pursing his lips tight enough to produce a sound. Colonel raised his head at a sound nobody else could hear. Rich and textured, like the inside of a pie. Tufted booths and a rounded counter bar (with spinning stools) that curved parallel to the pie facade exterior. Right out of the 40's. The pie hole was dappled with customers and a single waitress. Jo, a 20-something waitress waiting on regular customer Sam, a late 20's man in a dark justifying suit.

"Every day I come in, I pick a pie and concentrate all my effort on that pie. And you know what? By the end of the day I've sold more of those pies than any other pie in the bakery. I'm a hard worker in that sense." Jo spoke, long blonde hair curving her face and her smile radiant as she spoke to Sam.

"Yeah? What pie are you putting efforts into today?" Sam responded

"Rhubarb." Jo smiled

"Then I'll take rhubarb please" Sam Winchester soon to be enjoying a slice of rhubarb pie please was the sole keeper of the pie maker's secret, and brother.

Dean attempted to keep his secret just that through many years of his life until the question he knew would be asked was asked from the small mouth of his 10 year old brother.

"How did mom die?" Truth was young Dean didn't know how their mother died the first time but he knew he was to blame the second time round. Dean knew his mother's first death was indeed caused by the actions of another and simply put was murder. Young Dean simply replied with,

"Natural causes Sammy" and carried on his school work. However, the time did come when he told his brother exactly what had happened to their mother Mary. Sam was 17 years, 12 weeks, 2 hours and 9 minutes old when Dean revealed his secret he had kept so well. Sam was to say the least drawn back by the news of his brother's gift but at the same time extremely fascinated as any other human would be. He also agreed that their mother's death was not an accident and began searching for anything that stated who or what could have murdered their mother. At school leaving age the siblings decided to head back to their old home where they had watched their mother go. They turned the whole house upside down for anything of theirs left over (nobody had bought the house or the neighboring residence since of the rumors about the ghosts of Mary and Gabriel haunted the homes). What they did manage to find was a leather bound journal with the name "John Winchester" written in the right hand corner of the first page.

"Dad?" the brothers said simultaneously. They spend the next hour or so feeding their brains the information the had happened to come across. Information about monsters you only see in your worst nightmares. Methods of killing things you have only seen in films. Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock and disbelief. Their was information however of several recorded deaths of women burning on ceilings. The brothers vowed from that day on that they would hunt for the thing that killed their mother and any other creature that killed innocent people. Murders are much easier to solve when you can ask the victim who killed them.

Dean still wanted to keep his hobby of baking pies and running his business and since The Pie Hole was facing financial ruin Sam still agreed to letting him help on the side. It was after hours at The Pie Hole and it was closed. Blinds were drawn over the windows and the lights were dim. Dean and Sam were sitting in a booth speaking in hushed tones. Dean forever handsome and an articulate recluse, fidgeted a bit. Colonel was sat nearby listening to them mid conversation.

"You're either living or you're dead. When you're living, you're alive. When you're dead, that's what you are. And when you're dead and then you're not, you're alive again. Can't we say "alive again?"" Dean conversed with Sam.

"Sounds like you're a necrophiliac" Sam joked. Dean scoffed and fidgeted more.

"It involves a dog" Sam started. Dean glanced at Colonel.

"What kind of dog?" The Winchesters had come across so many 'dogs'; werewolves, skin-walkers you name it.

"Gonna be a dead dog. A dead dog named Cantaloupe. Putting her down. Allegedly killed her owner."

"When you say allegedly.."

"Cantaloupe was framed. Someone put part of the victim in her mouth. Docile as a kitten, says the family." Sam held up a picture of the dog, a Chow.

"And someone thinks it's... something else?"

"The owner said the bite marks didn't look like Cantaloupe's and the body was ripped to shreds no dog is capable of doing that" Dean nodded at Sam.

The facts were these: one Leonard Gaswint, 39 years, 42 weeks, 5 days, 3 hours and 26 minutes old, was found mauled to death in a parking garage. His dog Cantaloupe was the soul witness and only suspect in the murder.Convinced of her innocence, the Gaswint family offered a significant reward to find the real killer.

Dean and Sam stood outside the morgue with the coroner, who was filling out a series of forms on a clip board. Two county sheriffs stood nearby, looking official The coroner looked up from his forms at the intimidating men stood before him.

"You the dog experts?"

"Yes" Sam replied

"Already had a dog expert" The coroner looked back down at his forms.

"We're the, uh... other ones" Dean smiled at the coroner convincingly enough for him to let them into the morgue where the body of Leonard Gaswint lay. Sam and Dean approached the sheet covered body on a slab. Dean peeked under the sheet and Sam stepped back.

"How's he look?" Sam asked

"He looks fine, but my threshold is pretty high so you have to take what I say with a grain of salt." Dean responded. Sam looked under the sheet for himself and turned his head in disgust.

"It's not a grain of salt. He's tore up"

"He can't help that"

"It doesn't make it any less traumatic for me. More so for him but it's when he starts moving that it becomes unsettling" Sam look at his feet

"Would it help if I turned off the light?" Sam nodded and Dean turned off a metal floor lamp next to the drawer, casting a shadow over the body and obscuring it. Sam pulled back the sheet and reacted to the corpse, mortified.

"I'm going to wait outside" Sam walked out of the room holding his stomach disgusted by what he'd just seen.

Dean adjusted his watch carefully watching the second hand, waiting for it to reach 12 before he touched Leonard and seeing the familiar pop of electricity shift.

59... 58... 57...

Leonard Gaswint sat upright into the light revealing he'd been mauled. He couldn't have been nicer.

"Hello." Conversation had started on his part

"Hi sorry to see you in your... state, Mr. Gaswint. Or Leonard? Do you prefer..."

"Leo." Leo answered promptly.

"Leo. Your, um, current condition..."

43... 42... 41...

Leo pointed to his teeth.

"Do I have something right here?"

"No, it seems there's a bigger issue than stranded food" Dean looked down at the parts of Leo's body that were missing.

"Damned dog." Leo went on.

"Cantaloupe?"

"No, no. Cantaloupe's docile as a kitten. It was that rottweiller. My secretary sicked her dog on me. I noticed her doing weird antichrist stuff in her office and she sicked her dog on me." Leo readied himself for talking more about the situation but before he could Dean touched him and life slipped from his body instantly with 27 seconds to spare.

The Coroner and the Two Sheriff Deputies stood outside, as before, alone with Sam. Dean stepped out of the morgue,

"Was it the Chow?" Sam asked immediately

"The Secretary in the office with the rottweiller." Dean smirked at himself and Sam rolled his eyes in return. The pair walked out of the building.

"So, no monster?" Sam stopped and Dean turned to him.

"Leo. Sorry, Leonard caught his secratary doing "antichrist stuff" in her office and set her dog off on him when he caught her." Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam as if he was thinking exactly what Sam was.

"So, witch?" Sam asked

"Witch. But what about the dog? I don't know any dog that would maul someone to death on their owners command unless it wasn't a dog." Dean pulled his father's journal from inside his jacket and began to scan through the notes John had made and Sam read over his shoulder. As Dean was flicking through the pages Sam put his hand on one of them to stop Dean.

"Hey, get this. A Familiar. "It functions as a servant to his or her witch.Familiars spend half their time as animals, and the other half as people, although it's not revealed which half they start out as. A Familiar has free will, and can voice their own opinions, but cannot disobey a direct order from their master." Do you think that's it?" Sam said turning to Dean.

"Worth a shot."

 


End file.
